


Baby's Got His Blue Jeans On

by hellotweetygirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Everyone is a MVP, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, OT5, Onthighs, everyone is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/pseuds/hellotweetygirl
Summary: The sight of Jinki is a certain pair of jeans drives all the boys crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s taken me forever to get this onto paper but a while ago I was out with family and heard an old song on the radio and immediately was like JINKI! and so this was born! Crackiest thing I’ve ever written. Lol hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I may or may not have an entire tag on my tumblr devoted to Jinki’s jeans…
> 
> Betaed by: shinyaqua She makes me stronger. Thank you bb!

It was a morning like any other in the dorms wherein the members, sleep-headed and slow to focus rolled out of bed, pulling themselves together a bit before flopping down at the dining room table and digging into the food. It was a moment like any other- right up until the moment where Jinki, their fearless leader himself passed through the room and into the little kitchen beyond humming cheerily to himself. With a collective motion that seemed almost involuntary and instinctive each boy around the table froze with food dangling mid-air and left half slurped between lips. With a look that skittered around the circle at lightening pace soft moans and whimpers and sighs slipped from the gathered boy's lips and fell on no ears that could render aid. Kibum swore softly to himself.

“What was that Bummie-ah?” a well-rested and smiling Jinki appeared with a glass of water and an empty bowl and plopped himself down with the others.

Jinki, unlike the others, was fully dressed and ready for the day full of promotions before them. He was positively glowing with the with the healthy vigor of a full night’s sleep- and he was dressed to kill if the members slack-jawed expressions were anything to go by.

Eagerly Jinki served himself a large portion of rice and began adding bits of this and that. His face lit up at the sight of those little seafood pancakes he loved and he rolled to his knees, reaching down the table stretching his long form directly under their noses and providing ample opportunity for them to all gape at his assets as he skewered several of the knobby little treats on his chopsticks before settling happily back in. Taemin who was sitting closest to Jinki and had gotten an eyeful looked to Kibum and then to Jonghyun with indignation over the little show and all but whined audibly. Minho glared and stealthily motioned for them all to continue eating. 

“Ahh, ah, it was nothing, never mind” Kibum responded quickly, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth. Kibum felt a little like a child with their hand stuck in the cookie jar, unsure of whether their parent was witnessing the offense and not willing to stir much in fear of attracting attention. He glanced around to the others and knew they all felt similarly and that no one would snitch on him as they were all in the same predicament. They were all guilty of visually devouring the sight of Jinki’s lovely form in fitted graphic tee and those jeans. The pair of jeans that showed his curves off best, the ones that sat tight across his backside, the ones that ran deep wrinkles across the front of his hips along the zippered pockets, the ones with the ridges of fabric that molded itself to every muscle group in his thighs and brought it to life like a Greek sculpture. Those same pants that the four younger members of SHINee knew would make it a very long day for them indeed. 

~~~

Taemin was the first to strike. He wanted what he wanted and he wasn’t going to be patient about it. Shoving his way to the front of the group as they got ready to climb in the van he grabbed Jinki’s hand and flinging the sliding door back, he dragged the two of them to the backseat. He grinned victoriously as the others grumbled, throwing him dirty looks and shuffled into the other seats. No matter, he thought, as he leaned into his hyung and began to caress his thighs, to the victor go the spoils. Jinki beamed down at him indulgently, and all was right with the world.

~~~

With Taemin having thrown down the gauntlet with his boldness Kibum wasn’t going to let the brat have all the fun. Like every practice morning the group gathered around the director and listened to what would be on the schedule for this morning, it would be a short practice with other events to come later in the day but it was a necessary one. Kibum edged himself along the little group until he managed to situate himself behind Jinki, he leaned in and rested his chin on the leader’s shoulder as he listened to the man at the front drone on. He liked being this close to the old man- it was just an added perk that he has successfully blocked anyone else from getting to him right now he smirked to himself. 

With a loud clap the meeting broke and everyone dawdled to their places. Kibum kept close behind the leader and just before it became apparent that he had become a second shadow to the man he reached out and gave the rounded curve in front of him a firm slap cupping the swell of it and very nearly squeezing before pulling away. He knew where to draw the line- however closely he was dancing all over it- after all he wasn’t a pervert.

Jinki turned and looked at him full of bewildered smiles and seeing he was a tiny bit caught out he bit his bottom lip and offered a weak “Fighting!” complete with fist pump, before scurrying to his rightful spot at the front. He could feel the eyes boring into the back of his head but could care less as his hand still tingled with its previous contact, he merely closed his eyes and took a deep breath before breaking into a smirk as he began calling out the time and moving into the familiar routine.

~~~

It was two schedules later, as they were ushered into the green room for a radio broadcast that Minho made his move. Jinki had settled himself deep into the corner of the plushest couch he’d ever seen and while the other members bothered about the snack bar that had been laid out for them Minho was only interested in a nap- in his favorite spot of course. Minho walked up to Jinki, the pout on his lips full, deep, and firmly affixed as he gave his best wide doe eyes to the older man. “Hyung, save me!” he implored, flopping dramatically into the couch and angling his head straight for Jinki’s lap.

Jinki’s eyes twinkled with humor as he looked down at the man-child laying on his back and looking up into his face. “Save you from what, Minho-ah?”

“From having to sleep on the floor” he replied flatly, the pout never leaving his lips.

“Of course,” an amused Jinki responded, fondly combing his hand through the boy’s hair.

Satisfied, Minho rolled over and snuggled into a thick thigh. He looped an arm under Jinki’s knee and pulled himself closer and tighter, burying his nose into the denim he sighed contentedly. Even if the other members were mumbling disgruntledly to each other across the room and biting aggressively into the kimbap- what else mattered when he had Jinki all to himself?

~~~

The day finally began to wind to a close after they had filmed for an interview and had their third radio appearance of the day. They were all weary and looking forward to getting back to the dorms and dropping into their beds. Jonghyun had been practicing restraint all day long as he watched his members basically throw their dignity on the altar of Jinki’s body but he couldn’t bring himself to be so blatant…and thirsty. He did however crave his leader’s attention and the comfort of having him close. And at this point in the day perhaps his restraint was wearing a bit thin. Cautiously he sidled up to him at the back of the group as they began to make their way down the hall to the elevator that would take them out of the building. He wound his arm around Jinki’s waist tugging him closer and Jinki’s arm obligingly came up and around his shoulders. It was tiny moments like this that Jonghyun was actually grateful for his slight frame as it allowed him to fit into Jinki’s side like no other. He slowly moved the hand slung around Jinki lower, slipping it into his back pocket and leaving it there. Darting a glance at Jinki’s face he found two round kind eyes already looking back at him. “Is this okay?” he mumbled, unsure of the response. A deep hum and wide eye-smile was his response and Jonghyun took it for all he was worth content with Jinki by his side, even with enduring the other members knowing smiles as they piled into the elevator and the doors dinged shut.

~~~

An hour later back at the dorm all of the members but Jinki had shed the day’s baggage and unwound with a hot shower. As the small group gathered in the even smaller kitchen and picked through a few open containers of leftovers Minho entered, still toweling off his head. “It’s your turn Jinki-hyung,” he offered with a tired smile.

Jinki hopped off the counter and leaned into the island nabbing one last bite of mandu before tossing his chopsticks into the sink. He patted Taemin’s shoulder as he scooted past his spot on the end of the island. “Don’t stay up texting ok? We have a full practice day tomorrow and you need your rest,” he reminded gently.

Taemin perked up at Jinki’s touch and smiled devotedly at him. “Yes, hyung! I’m so tired I don’t think I could spell straight even if I tried!” he lied smoothly.

Jinki paused in the doorway and looked back at the group intently grazing and not paying attention to him in the least anymore. He smiled, mischief lighting his features. “You know,” he said slowly pretending deep thought. “I should wear these pants again tomorrow.” All the members froze where they were food again left paused midair. Slowly they all stole a glance at their leader and saw him running his hands down the curve of his hips as if he’d suddenly gained a fashionista’s appreciation for the fabric and cut of them. He looked up at them suddenly, catching them all staring. “Or…” he blinked his eyes innocently, tilting his head, “Did you all get your fill of them today?”

Jinki tossed a wink at the stunned members and spun on his heel waltzing down the hallway. He smirked to himself as he heard Taemin utter one of the most profane things he’d ever heard. Kibum reprimanded him with a hiss and Jinki giggled as he could hear the whole group break down into moans of despair.


End file.
